ZSF2/Diana
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 4/5/2013 **'Wounds': **'Hours:' 2.5/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills 205/205 160/160 90/100 Agressive: +5Intimidate +5Strength/Morale -5Stealth/Drivng Cautious: +10 stealth +5Percp -5Strength/morale Shady: +10Stealth +5Percep/Disguise -5Cha/Iginuity/First-Aid Attributes(77) *'Agility(+):' +12 (6/8) *'Athletics(+):' +16 *'Charisma(*):' -5 *'Intimidation(+):' +11 (5/7) *'Endurance(++):' +10 *'Cold Tolerance(=):' -20 *'Stamina(+):' +10 *'Learning(*):' +10 *'Training(*):' +7 (0/7) *'Reading(+):' +4 *'Perception(++):' +13 (10/11) *'Tracking(+):' +10 *'Strength(+):' +__ *'Morale(+):' +__ Combat(35) *'Knives(+):' +10 *'Throwing weapons(++):' +15 *'Armor Training(+):' +10 (2/6) Unarmed(10) *'CQC(+):' +__ *'Wild Strike(+):' +10 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive(-10) *'Butchering(+):' +__ *'First-Aid(++):' -5 *'Ingenuity(++):' -5 *'Trap Setting(+):' +__ Knowledge *'Skill Name:' +__ Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival(49) *'Disguise(+):' +5 *'Hunting(+):' +20 (1/9) *'Looting(++):' +__ *'Stealth(+):' +24 (0/10) Uniques(20) *'Mutate(*+):' +20 Vehicles(-5) *'Driving(++):' -5 Affinity(C117) *'Annabell:' +8 *'Tobias:' +2 Perks *'Pit Organs(+10 Mutate)': Mutate synergizes with perception; can 'see' heat. *'Tail(+20 Mutate)': Mutate synergizes with Wild strike; 80/AoE3/+0 tail attack Flaws *'Flaw Name' **-20 cold tolerance *Cataplexy:Sudden episodes of muscle weakness, that can lead to even passing out for a time. Though the symptoms are physical this is a neurological condition. Every time your trigger activates, you make mental resistance roll DC70+5X (X is number of times you've succeeded since your last fail). Lethality 80, default of 20 weakened effect. If you receive a 'moral wound' from the effects off this, you are simply knocked out, and do not take any mortal wounds. You wake up after Xd5 minutes. **Trigger: Cold: When your cold penalty reaches -20, you must roll, and every 10 minutes (2 rounds) it persist. Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Throwing Knives(+):' 75/3/+5 -5Exotic; breaks on nat 10 or below (x8)(broken x2) **Snake Venom: DC50 10slow damage *'Rope Dart(* Throwing knife):' 70/3/+10 -5exotic breaks on nat 10 or below (x5) (reload after breaking) **Mod:Chained:attached to a chain and thus does not need to be picked up. **Special: DC50 10 Effectiveness. Each knife has one effect form Bind, AuraLock, Berserk, Depress Armor *'Fur Cloak(+cloth Armor):' +5defense (size2) **Insulated: +5 Cold Tolerance *'Stealth Armor(+Light armor):' +15armor -5 mobility **Stealthy: +7stealth Consumables *'Cabury Caramel Eggs:' (x2) clears a physical debuff *'Anti-Rabbit Grenade:' AOE3, 30L/+10/1, -30 Rabbit LR *'Damascus Steel(+):' plus 1 grade when used to make a blade (x1.0) Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Books *'Guide to Safe Scouting(++)': 40/40MASTERED 50/50MASTERED 44/44MASTERED Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History As a child, Diana was just your normal little girl. She had phases of wanting to grow up to be all sorts of different things, doctor, teacher, actress, all the things you'd expect a little girl to want to grow up to be. However, that all changed when she was 12 years old. Her father took them to a small fair one day, and there was an archery exhibition that also demonstrated throwing knives. Diana fell in love with the notions of throwing knives in competition. Though her parents didn't really approve at first, by the time she was 18 she was practicing regularly. On May 25t 2011, Diana was out for a jog along a trail, trying to stay in shape. However on the trail she started to feel faint, as the virus caught up with her and her body began trying to fight it. However when she went to rest she didn't notice the snake near by that bit her, injecting her with it's venom. However, that bite is what saved her life. At the time the virus had not adjusted to non humans, and so the snake DNA was not being effected by the virus. And with the Virus' ability to mutate DNA, Diana's body started to change to protect against the virus. This was how Diana's life in the apocalypse started. Waking up a day after everything started, minor changes to her facial features, that she didn't notice. She approached the her town to see what was going on, an noticed the zombie out break and everything that happened. It didn't take her long to get her knives, and join a group of survivors. Diana thought things would go well now, and that they'd manage to find others, but something she never expected happened. Till this point she was unaware, of her body constantly mutating, slow changing her. She didn't notice the lisp she was developing, nor the slit pupils and slender facial features. Her own companions grew weary of her changing appearance, and decided that it was they would leave her. And one day they sent her on a scouting mission, saying that they'd stay in the house and prepare the equipment for a hunt, but when she came back, they were gone. Dia wandered for days, trying to keep herself alive and find her team, maybe they had been attacked and had to leave. But she soon came to realize the grim truth one day, when she awoke after sleeping in a house she thought was unoccupied. She awoke to being beaten by a man she'd never seen before, her arms and legs both tied. It didn't take long for her to notice the people near by jeering at her, and calling her a monster. She had no idea what was going on, and soon everything was going black again. For many days she was abused and beaten by men of the group until one day they said it was time to hunt her. They knocked her unconscious and let her go in a forest, and planned to play a hunting game to see who could kill her first. When she woke up, she finally was able to see her reflection in a lake..her skin was slightly green, she had scales under her eyes, and her pupils they were slits, she looked, like a snake. The incident with the hunters ended in a blood bath, killing the hunters, and the women along with them. Dia then left, deciding that she would avoid humans from now on, she was a monster, but she didn't have the determination to kill herself. So she tried to just stay away from humans. However, through some events she's relocated to Visalia, and she's been watching the group that calls themselves the TrailBlazers from a distance, wondering. Extras (Optional) Achievements TVTropes Approved By *GM 1: Sauced *GM 2: Unauthorized tampering will result in psychological degredation of your soul. Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.